


Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Other, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans never thought that he'd get to see the stars as they sparkled in the night, glistening against the dark sky. He couldn't believe that there was so much that the surface had to offer.What's even better, though, is that he got to meet you.





	Stars

Sans never was one to cry much, yet the tears silently rolled down his cheekbones as he sat underneath the darkened night sky on the balcony of his apartment, leaning his folded arms on the railing.

Polar-white stars littered the night, glittering like small specks of hope for all of the lost souls of the world to gaze at. He had only ever heard stories of what the stars were like when he was a kid, being told that they brought nothing more than false promises for the children of the surface when they made their wishes, but looking at the little specks of lights now, he wondered how that could possibly be true. How could they have left out how brightly they shimmered, or how beautifully that they glowed inside the dark void of space? How could they have said that the stars only brought false hope when they were all that he'd been waiting for?

The coolness of the night passes by, making Sans let out a sigh of pleasure in response. For once in Sans's hectic life, he felt a sense of peace.

So it kind of annoyed him when the sudden sound of your voice interrupted the silence.

"Hey," you called gently, closing the door of the balcony behind you. "You've been out here for awhile. Are you feeling okay?"

Sans grunted and wiped the tear from his sockets, shifting his skull to look back at you with an unamused expression. "i'm  _ fine.  _ ya don't have ta be motherin' me all the time, ya know."

"So just asking if you're fine is considered mothering?" You leaned against the rail right beside him, your body facing towards the apartment and your head turned to him, your brow quirked in a question. "Sorry that I just want to make sure that my friend is doing alright."

That word -  _ friend _ . It stung Sans's soul every time that he heard you call him that, and he  _ hated  _ it. 

For a long while, he had been feeling it, this stinging feeling of sadness within him. At first, he didn't understand it. All he knew was that it only ever happened whenever he was around you and whenever you would call him that, which only made him frustrated because he had no idea  _ why _ he felt like this. But as time went on, he slowly started to notice more things about you - particularly things that  _ liked  _ about you. Your smile, your laugh, the fact you get along with his brother, the way that you just always seem to know how to calm him down, how you always make sure that he's okay, how you come over to his house and stay by his side whenever he calls you after he had a nightmare…

He hadn't really been surprised when he realized that he'd fallen for you a few nights ago.

Sans let out a sigh, turning his gaze back to the night sky. "sorry. didn't mean it like that. i jus'..." Unable to find the words, he gestures towards the stars. "ya know."

You nodded in understanding. "I know. But you usually only come out here when something has been bothering you or after you've had a nightmare. You know that I'm just trying to look out for you."

"i'm fine, doll," he assured you. 

"Really?" You asked, doubt in your tone. 

"really."

A few moments of silence pass by as both of you look up at the stars, enjoying the way that they glistened and shined against the darkness.

_ maybe...maybe i should try,  _ Sans thought as he watched the stars dance.  _ maybe i should...should try to tell them. maybe i should stop being a pussy and actually just try…yeah. yeah! _

"actually," Sans said, breaking the silence and turning his skull to you. "there...t-there is somethin' that i've wanting ta talk about. fer a while, actually."

Your brows raised in surprise. Probably because you weren't very used to him actually wanting to talk about his problems, instead just offering him comfort in times like these. Nevertheless, you respond. "Okay then. What is it?"

Sans takes a long, deep breath in through his nasal cavity and looks at the ground, unable to look at you as he whispers, so quietly that you almost didn't catch it, "i...i-i think that i-i like ya."

For a moment, you're silent. Unmoving. He could feel the sweat slowly dripping down his temple as the agonizingly slow seconds pass by, awaiting your response.

"Sans," you say gently, your voice an apology. "I'm dating someone."

... _ what? _

"what?" He utters, this time outloud. 

"Don't you remember?" You ask, shakiness in your voice. "I brought them over one time. I...I know that I didn't say it, b-but I didn't feel like I needed to because I thought it was obvious, with the way that we kept touching and looking at each other…"

_ no. _

You looked away from him, but he could already see the tears forming in your eyes. Your voice cracking as you slowly walked back into the apartment. "I'm...I'm really,  _ really  _ sorry, Sans. If I'm being honest, I had a feeling that you felt something for me, so I tried  _ so hard  _ to like you back, but I just...can't."

_ stupid. _

You slowly opened the balcony door. "I'll leave. I'll give you space, as much as you need."

_ pathetic. _

"I'm...I'm so, so sorry."

_ weak. _

You closed the balcony door. He didn't bother to watch as you left, speechless as the tears reappeared in his sockets.

Worthless.

Not even the stars of the night could comfort him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry ;-;
> 
> But hey uh if you enjoyed this I have a Tumblr account called this-is-rae, if you want to check that out


End file.
